Toad Town Era
The Toad Town Era is the era where Team Sonic was first started, and the start of the Omega Cross series. Starting point The Toad town era starts with Sonic the hedgehog and Tewi escaping from Bowser and his minions, Sonic and Shadow reuniting, and Sonic using the power of the Sonic crystal to share the power of Cosmic with him and Shadow to defeat Bowser. After the battle, Team Sonic was formed and soon gained new members throughout the Toad town era. Key events Fearing Sonics power, Shadow outcasts Sonic to Mushroom hill and accesses his Overlord form to protect Toad town. When Sonic returns from banishment, he is shocked by the devastation of Toad town and battles Overlord Shadow to regain Toad town. He defeats Shadow and Toad town is returned to its rightful glory. Disgusted by his actions, Shadow willingly tells Sonic to banish him. Sonic instead lets Shadow stay, hoping he will learn from his mistakes. The team would go on to find crystals identical to the Sonic crystal in power, learning more of the crystals origin throughout the search. The ooze was then discovered and it changed the personality of Shadow and Tewi, turning Shadow into a trigger happy Spanish maniac and Tewi into a seductive fanatic. The team would then come across Sonic.EXE and defeat him in battle, only for Shadow to discover the reality they were in at the time was all an illusion conjured up by Sonic.EXE. He helped everyone escape from the EXE world, ending the illusion. Tewi would then become pregnant, and after moving to Peachs castle, they come across Dream Sonic and learn about the dream universe which he originated from. Sonic then found himself warped into a Alternate universe, where he met the AU versions of his friends. Tewi would later give birth to Dash after Sonics return, marking the end of the starting point of the Toad town era. Dark Sonic and Fleetway Sonic would then invade the Toad town, posse sing Tewi and forcing Team Sonic to fight them. Tewi would become pregnant again, and Sonic and Shadow were forced to fight the possessed Lucas and Claus. During Tewis pregnancy, Shadow the hedgehog and the RED Engineer would describe the concept of Alternate universes, and develop the remote which could open up rifts to other worlds. Some time after the birth of their second child, Luna, Sonic was forced to return to the Cosmic Gods, leaving Team Sonic alone. A year passed, and Shadow had used the remote to return Sonic to Toad town. A demon would appear in Toad town and murder Tewi, leading to Sonic and Aya Shameimaru meeting and starting their relationship. Sonic and Shadow would battle once again, and Shadow would access the power of EXE. Sonic overpowered him in his Hero form, and even killed him. Luckily, Sonic revived Shadow and gave him one last chance at redemption. Dr.Ivo Robotnik 'Eggman' would then awaken Cerberus, leaving Toad town in ruins. Team Sonic luckily managed to defeat the beast and reconstruct Toad town. Nitori Kawashiro, Shadows daughter, would then arrive in Toad town which lead to Team Sonic learning that Shadow was her father. Toad town was then invaded by an army of Tripods, leading to a 16 year breakup of Team Sonic. Once they reunited, they wiped out the Tripods and gradually returned to a peaceful life. Eggman would unleash another beast on Toad town, SpaceZilla, leaving Team Sonic to battle against it. Through more battles and clashes, Toad town was destroyed along with the universe it was located in. Many other universes were destroyed, but Yukari Yakumo transported all the residents of each universe to the Cul de sac, signalling the end of the Toad town era and the start of the Cul de sac era.